


Arm-Wrestling

by A_SoD, mistysinkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Comic, Cuties, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SoD/pseuds/A_SoD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistysinkat/pseuds/mistysinkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break from chess in the garden, Dorian challenges Cullen to arm wrestling.  After they started, he realizes this might have been a mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm-Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> collaboration with mistysinkat. I did the concept and lineart and she did the beautiful coloring


End file.
